


Trapped

by evilregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s locked. Let me out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100, drabbletag5, prompt: trapped in a small space

“Regina, let me out,” Emma demanded forcefully, her hand gripping the doorknob tightly.   
  
Startled by the violence colouring the Saviour’s voice, Regina looked over her shoulder, confused.   
  
“What do you mean? Just open the door yourself, Emma.”   
  
“It’s locked. Let me out.” This time Regina detected a hint of panic in her tone.   
  
“I need to get out, Regina please, get me out,” Emma begged desperately, breathing heavily. She felt the wine cellar’s walls closing in on her, pushing the air out of her lungs, crushing her.   
  
Regina stared, in shock, as Emma flattened herself against the door, before sliding down to the floor, her chest heaving, and her eyes wide with terror.   
  
Emma’s fear mirrored the anxiety the Queen used to feel back in the castle. Trapped between stone walls where she was at the King’s mercy. But Emma whimpered and it pulled Regina out of her trance.   
  
Seconds later, purple smoke engulfed them both and transported them to their bedroom.   
  
Regina guided them to the bed, and rubbed soothing circles on the Saviour’s back, trying to calm her own heart.   
  
“You’re okay, love. Deep breathes. There you go.”


End file.
